Transfer Student vs. Sakura
Transfer Student vs. Sakura (さくらとたたかう転校生, Sakura to Tatakau Tenkousei) is the 20th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "The New Rival". Summary When Syaoran enters the classroom, he's markedly pale and haggard compared to his usual tough-and-healthy look and Sakura returns the shirt she borrowed yesterday after they fall in the river while trying to capture the Move card. When the new Chinese girl enters the room, it's clear that her presence has exhausted him and he is desperate to escape it. Mr.Terada explains that she is Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin and also from Hong Kong. Meiling is quick to add that she is actually his fiance, and obviously believes Sakura wants to take Syaoran away from her, shocking Mr.Terada and her classmates. Syaoran tries to explain to Sakura but she interrupts. During lunch Syaoran asks Meiling why she came, and she answers that she was lonely and missed him. He explains that he's not going back until he gets the Clow Cards, but she doesn't particularly care about that. She reminds him that a fortune-teller in Hong Kong predicted someone else would get them, a reminder that clearly grates on his nerves. It's only after he makes it clear he won't return home without the Cards that Meiling decides she will get involved and "help", so that he can collect them faster. Meiling is just as competitive as Syaoran, and indirectly challenges Sakura to a gymnastics competition. It begins a long trend of Meiling forever trying to one-up Sakura at a number of things, though she rarely succeeds. Sakura, however, isn't interested in competing at all. Meiling meets Sakura and the others at the park, revealing that she knows all about the Clow Cards and intends to participate in the captures. Meiling displays impressive martial artist technique against the Fight Card, demonstrating what skills have been taught to the children of the Li family. Syaoran shows up later, revealing that Meiling went after the Card without his knowledge as Meiling has no magic of her own. Syaoran comes across as extremely protective of Meiling's safety, probably because she is without magic. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowFight.jpg|The Fight (Debut)|link=The Fight ClowPower.jpg|The Power|link=The Power |-|Cards Used= ClowPower.jpg|The Power (First Use)|link=The Power |-|Cards Sealed= ClowFight.jpg|The Fight|link=The Fight Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Puffy Pink Fight Costume.png|Puffy Pink Fight Costume (Debut)|link=Puffy Pink Fight Costume |-|Kero= Kero Pink Sleeves costume.png|Kero's Fight costume (Debut)|link=Kero's Fight costume |-|Syaoran= Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume |-|Meiling= Meiling Costume.png|Meiling's Battle Costume (Debut)|link=Meiling's Battle Costume Quotes *'Kero': Is this her? Is this the fiance of that kid? *'Meiling': So you're here looking for the card as well. *'Sakura': Then you are, too? *'Meiling': I'm going to capture it and hand it over to Syaoran. The card is Syaoran's! *'Kero': What!? I won't let things go your way! Sakura is the only Cardcaptor I've accepted! *(Meiling grabs Kero)'' *'Meiling': What is this? Your guardian beast or something? *'Sakura': Kero is the Beast of the Seal of the Clow Cards. *'Meiling': This thing that looks like a bath sponge!? *'Kero': You try saying that again, brat! *''(Meiling swats Kero away with the palm of her hand)'' *'Yukito': Sakura, your face is red. Are you sure you don't have a fever? *'Sakura': I-I'm fine! *'Touya': For this dinner, even if she has a fever of 40 degrees Celsius she wouldn't budge, because she is... *''(Sakura stomps on Touya's foot)'' *'Touya': Did you see the news last night, Sakura? *'Sakura': What? *'Touya': The one about how a black-belt in karate got beaten up on the streets last night. *'Yukito': I saw that one! I heard the opponent was a girl. *'Sakura': I didn't know about that. *'Touya': I had thought it was you, Sakura. You are a monster after all... *'Sakura': What was that!? Navigation Category:Episodes